Singapore
Singapore Is a fanmade Hetalia country/character. Singapore's 'human' name is Rachel Goh Jia Yi. 【吴佳怡】(Or also Rachel.) *Please do not edit this wiki without permission *[[This wiki is still under construction|'This wiki is still under construction']] edited by a wikia contributor; 22 November 2014 Appearance Singapore has dark brown eyes, almost black and everything is bigger in Texas. She always has a stern expression on, but its easy to make her smile or laugh, as well as scream or cry. Her layered black-brown hair is almost always tied into a ponytail, and her fringe is often swept to the side or pulled into a ponytail along with her hair. Her hair is slightly below shoulder-length and is light and thin. Her skin is slightly darker than a normal peach due to the fact that they live so close to the equator. Singapore wears huge nerdy glasses and wears her green army uniform, sometimes with a green cap or helmet and also usually black goggles if she wears her helmet. When not seen in her uniform, she is usual depicted in a simple T-shirt/singlet and shorts, along with slippers. She often wears a digital watch around her right hand. Since Singapore is a multi-cultural country, there is no traditional outfit. Her weapon varies from guns to verbal abuse when she's unarmed and cornered. Personality and Interests Singapore loves jokes, but usually simple jokes like 'What can you use to cut a sea?' Makes her cringe and facepalm. Whenever she sees someone she's never met, she'll usually shy away from them. Although, she has no mercy and will not hold back, she also is rather soft inside and will stop her car to not run over a rat or a bird. Singapore has a habit to keep checking her watch and is also very jumpy. At times, she might yell in an unknown dialect -probably Cantonese, Chinese, Hokkien or Malay- if she gets too stressed out (which is quite often, so she always speaks in broken english ((also known as horrible and terrible english))). Singapore is a very protective country and will not hesitate to help a friend in need. She's depicted as a serious and hardworking country, but sometimes you can find scraps of paper littered on the floor with "you can do it!" and also "we're the main characters of our story!". The motivational quotes are also often accompanied by childish drawings of stick figures in capes or crowns. Her stubborness can be good or bad, depending on when it pops up. When someone is sick, she refuses to leave their side until they become better and always sticks to one side, never betraying her ally/allies. She is usually picked on by other countries for being one of the smallest nations. There are many inside jokes in Singapore that almost no one except for her and Singaporeans can understand. She's also known to have a joking and light tone when she talks to people, but it seems she does it so she can tell people when she means business by just lowering her voice to sound serious. Although at first glance, she might seem rather serious and strict with her stoic expression, it's easy to make her laugh by telling her cringe-worthy European jokes. Singapore is also seen as a 'attention seeker', but really, she just doesn't want to be left out, as she also tries her best to talk to everyone around when she's up for it. Singapore's favourite flower has to be the Vanda Miss Joaquim, or a type of orchid. She has a greenhouse for her own use, and also plants other flowers/trees in them. The one she favours over most would the patch of roses she managed to grow over at the back of the greenhouse. Although, her obsession is never unnoticed, as she can be seen tendering to plants around parks and her country, which is also known as the 'city in the garden'. Singapore is rather intelligent, exceeding in Math and Science mostly. If you peek into her room, you can spot a bookshelf full of thick textbooks on biology, chemistry, physics, additional math, etc.. She was pressured into doing many things since young, and is usually up late studying or reading a book. Singapore likes to keep pets, although it is usually rather simple things such as birds, fishes and hamsters. She is also a clean freak, going as far as to ban chewing gum just so her country's streets would remain clean. (Citizens still smuggle some chewing gum from other countries to eat, though.) Singapore's main interest is music, and she doesn't have a fixed taste. If the song is great, then that's her favourite, although she prefers K-pop slightly more. She can play the recorder, although sometimes she tends to say things like "this is useless, what am i going to do with this?" And "I'm still waiting for a day that this comes in handy." She's also has a slightly higher body temperature than other countries as her country is warmer than majority of the other countries. Category:Asia Category:Asian Category:Female Characters Category:Characters